


Blue

by Jamcub



Series: Lazytown Colours [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Oral, Sportacus doesn't GET humans, mentions of heat?, somewhat dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamcub/pseuds/Jamcub
Summary: Tobby Rotten has a hard time focusing on the job.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to Orange (http://archiveofourown.org/works/8946586). Somewhat shorter than I wanted but ah well. Robbie is only mentioned here and I ain't putting him into the tags.  
> Also guest-starring: the orange chair.

Don’t fall asleep.

Really, don’t.

Despite the obvious mantra, all three of them had fallen asleep as soon as Robbie had left again, snoring quietly. Their captive was in his cage, apparently passed out - they didn’t know what and why, but they knew better than to ask any stupid questions. They’d had enough of that before, thank you very much.

Tobby was asleep at the periscope, breathing shallowly and evenly. Flobby was on the floor, with his legs and feet propped up on the big orange chair, while Bobby awkwardly hung over the railing like a piece of noodly laundry. All three of them were out like a light, and certainly in no position to notice the apple popping out of the periscope’s chute and rolling towards the cage. They failed to notice their captive getting up after taking a bite as well, and only jerked out of their collective sleep when a sharp crunching noise cut through their dreams.

“Hey, you can’t do that.” Bobby complained sleepily, watching the blue kangaroo open the cage door quietly. “We’re supposed to keep you captive, you know.”  
“Yea.” Tobby yawned. “Boss said so.” He stretched, watching the blue-clad hero do the same. “He’s gonna be bloody mad if we don’t.”

Flobby made an indistinct noise of protest, having tumbled over and being forced to watch Sportacus’ antics upside down. He grunted, swinging his legs back up on the chair and turning around. He didn’t say anything, but his eyes narrowed when Sportacus took a step forward.

“Have you… ever played ball?” the elf asked, taking a step back towards the cage slowly. “I could teach you-”

“Nuh uh.” Tobby mumbled, wiping the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand. “Boss said no. No messing with the kangaroo til he’s back. He’ll punish us if we don’t.”

Confusion and worry spread over Sportacus’ face, and he stepped back into the cage, shutting the door. He hadn’t pinned Robbie as the violent type - childish, maybe, loud, prone to sudden bursts of anger when one of his plans was foiled, yes, but not like this.

“Is there anything else I can do for you?” He asked instead, his accented voice warm and heavy. Bobby frowned, shrugging. “Eh.”

Tobby pulled down the periscope, pretending to be peering through the visor even though nothing was even out there. His fingers clutched the handles, twitching nervously. Their earlier punishment had certainly stuck with them, especially Flobby, who made a small noise when he saw Sportacus head for the cage door again.  
“I mean, I don’t quite understand human heat cycl-”

Bobby cut him off with a snort, pulling himself up into a properly standing position slowly. “Humans, we don’t-”

“Well, then what’s wrong with him?” Worry laced the elf’s voice as he watched Tobby pointedly stare out of the periscope when there was nothing at all to look at. “Is he alright?”

Tobby was, in theory, fine - he just happened to be what Robbie had called ‘a glutton for punishment’ earlier. He had been watching Sportacus for a while when he was passed out, spinning thoughts about those muscular arms around him, those lips against his bare skin… to find that the stupid costumed kangaroo could tell how riled up he was as though he were a bitch in heat sent a shiver down his spine that made him tremble.

“Y-yeah.” He waved it off, scuffling a little closer to the periscope. “I don’t know what he means, he’s probably talking to get out of that cage, I don’t-”  
“He can technically leave if he wants to.” Bobby cut his babbling off sharply. Flobby nodded, leaning back in the chair. His hands were buried in thick orange fluff, stroking through it to give his hands something to do other than twitch restlessly.

“If you need help…” Sportacus started again. He had felt the same thing around Robbie before, but he had usually dealt with it before Sportacus thought to ask about it. This time things were different, and he was eager to lend a hand with the man’s issues - if he only let him.

Tobby glanced over his shoulder, still clutching the periscope as though it was a lifeline. His colleagues were watching him, Bobby actually having moved up to walk over to him nonchalantly. He placed a hand on his shoulder, causing Tobby to flinch.

“If it’s true what he’s babbling on about -”

“Well, see, it ain’t!” Tobby muttered, defensively. “He doesn’t know me.”

Bobby gently put pressure on his shoulder, steering him away from the periscope. “Well, but we do! If you need some alone time, you coulda told us, and all that.”

Tobby felt his cheeks go hot. There was a point in what Babby said, but he didn't have to like it. He turned to face the cage, the lock still open and its occupant still inside. At this point, it felt laughable more than anything - he could leave, why was he still sticking around?

Ah. Right.

Tobby cursed the tight pants he was wearing. They were uncomfortable to begin with, and an erection straining against the fabric did very, very little to make them feel any better against his heated skin.

Bobby maneuvered Tobby over to the cage, forcing him up against the side of it gently. Tobby roughly grasped the top of the cage, holding on, knuckles white. True, this was hardly much different from his escapades with that orange chair, but still.... He swallowed, feeling a lump of anxiety there.

“Think you could help him out?” Bobby was addressing Sportacus, who nodded gently. Apparently, he was still under the impression that Tobby was suffering from heat rather than just, well, a rather normal erection, and wanted to help him out. A noble cause, one that had his tent grow that much tighter.

“Gotta undo these pants, y’see.” Bobby told Sportacus, guiding his hands to the buckle there. “Then you’ll get to the goods. Nice an’ slow.”

Even so, it was making Tobby dizzy. Sportacus’ hands were big and firm and warm and nice against him, and he was moaning as soon as those hands pulled his erection free. A thumb was swept over the tip, a shudder running down his spine. He was dimly aware of Bobby somewhere to his side, and his mouth on his neck, then things started to blur as soon as he felt a wet pressure on his dick.

Bobby held him steady while Sportacus got to work, licking a slow, careful strip up the underside of his cock. Tobby was glad he was still leaning against the cage; he felt like he might have collapsed against Bobby otherwise. Not that he seemed to mind, his own hips thrusting up against the side of Tobby’s lap. Tobby idly wondered if this was taking advantage of the man in the suit somehow, since he seemed to be so concerned for his wellbeing and whatnot, but lips around the base of his cock drove that train of thought out of his mind.

“Careful.” He registered this as Bobby speaking, and his hand on his back, and his erection snugly pressed against his outer thigh. For a moment he wondered where Flobby had gone as well, before another pair of hands worked on keeping him against the cage, and his dick inside Sportacus’ talented mouth. Even if he’d wanted to move, he wouldn’t have been able to, apart from shallow thrusts that hit the back of the elf’s throat too hard and too fast. Tobby could hear him splutter despite not being able to see him, and it only made him want to thrust deeper, just to see if he could.

The next thrust had Sportacus gagging around him, his throat wonderfully hot and tight around him. He could feel the elf spluttering around him, and pulled away just enough to let him breathe. He suddenly wished he could see his face while he sucked him off, and attempted to move backwards enough to catch a glimpse.  
“Where are you going?” Bobby’s voice hissed into his ear, and Tobby tensed even more. “He just got into it.”

“”I wanna see.” He whined, knuckles white as he clutched the cage. He was staring at the metal, as though he could will it out of the way.  
Bobby’s hands found their way to Tobby’s hips, still jerking in and out of Sportacus’ mouth. There was a gurgle coming from the cage, and Tobby stilled his thrusting for just a moment, allowing Sportacus to draw in a shuddering breath. For as much exercise as the man allegedly got, he tired out rather quickly.

Bobby - or maybe Flobby, Tobby couldn’t tell at this point - kept him still, their grip almost painfully strong, and he had to shift to accommodate both Sportacus and their hold. He tried to keep his focus on Sportacus and his throat, wonderfully tight and wet around his throbbing erection, and not whoever’s hands were tugging down those ridiculous pants of his. He could hear the metal of the cage shift a little when whoever was behind him ground against his ass.

“H-hey, don’t be so rough.”

“But I’m h-”

“Don’t say that…” Tobby hissed, his hips still thrusting shallowly. “Don’t say that word!”

“Like you’re not.” Bobby laughed, lips tracing along the exposed skin of Tobby’s skin. “You started this mess.”

Tobby was about to complain when he felt the hardness that had been prodding at the small of his back move a little further down. His protest turned into a squeak before it could tumble out of his mouth, and he jerked his hips once again.

“BOBBY!”

He could almost feel the other's’ laughter, one hand moving from his hip. He could hear Bobby lapping over his own hand, coating the digits in a generous amount of spit. “There’s only one a him, and three a us.” He pointed out quietly, teeth raking over Tobby’s neck.

“What if he comes back.” Tobby could hear the sound of the chair in the background, slowly rocking back and forth. Flobby probably took the chance to sit in it.  
“He’s gonna murder u-aaah!”

The words of protest and the wind were knocked out of him when Bobby pushed into him, quite suddenly and with less preparation than he would have honestly liked. He tried to adjust himself, hands slipping on the metal. “B-bobby, I just-”

The force of the intrusion sent his hips snapping forward, and Sportacus spluttering when the heat coiling in his abdomen finally released. He could feel more than he heard Sportacus pull off his dick with a wet popping noise, resting against the back of the cage.

Bobby held him in place with one hand, the other messing up his hair, fingers running through the sloppy coif there. “Just - lemme finish.” He muttered, setting a pace that was a little too quick for Tobby.

“He’s gonna be mad-”

“He doesn’t - need to know, c’mon.”

Tobby squirmed, feeling his hot skin press against the cold metal of the cage. Bobby kept slamming into him, and he knew he’d have bruises at least from how tightly he was holding onto his hip still. Before long, the idea that Robbie might be back and find them bent over the cage like this wasn’t scary anymore, but had his dick twitch in anticipation. Bobby was rutting into him, sending the cage rattling. Tobby was dimly aware that Sportacus was still in there somewhere, face streaked with cum.

Tobby came for the second time that day when Bobby hit a particular spot inside of him. He was doubled over the cage by the time either of them were finished, breath heavy and his voice rough and deep.

“.... oi, Flobby, go check the peri… the periscope.”

He craned his neck, only to find Flobby nestled snugly in that damn orange chair, one hand around his own cock. Tobby hissed through his teeth.  
“Someone has to check the damn thing! I don’t want him in here… Bobby, get off my back!” He gave the other man a shove that almost had him stumbling. “I’ll go check it myself…”

Tobby awkwardly pulled at the length of his pants, resting against the cage still. “Hey... what’s with the kangaroo?”

Three pairs of eyes were on the cage, the missing lock, the wide-open door -

“Boys, we are in trouble.”


End file.
